Dream a Little Dream of Me
by Angel's blue eyed girl
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Katherine is back in town. She knows about Elena's transition, but what is she really there for? She says she has a gift for Elena, but what is it? And is she in town to make things naughty or nice for Elena and Damon? Hmm...maybe a bit of both. Written for the A2A exchange hosted by the amazing BadBoysAreBest on LJ. Rated M for smut and language.


Dream a Little Dream of Me

Just a little bit of naughty written for Bibi13ca for the A2A exchange on LJ

Rating: M

Author: Angel's Blue Eyed Girl/aka/Jen

I know it has been forever since I have posted anything, but I am back in college, running a home based business and working full time right now. My life is insanity! I would love to finish all my fics, but with my kids, school, work and my other business, it is very hard to find even an extra minute in the day. Forgive me for being so slow, but I am working on them when I have the time. I promise. Until then, I hope this little tid-bit finds everyone well. Hope you all had a Happy Holiday and hope you have a Happy New Year, too!

Jenna

**********D&E*********D&E********D&E*********D&E*******D&E*********

Gilbert House; Elena's bedroom:

3:30 am. The fluorescent numbers glowed bright red in the dark as Elena huffed and fluffed up her pillow (for what must have been the hundredth time) before laying her head back down to try and get some sleep. It was Christmas tomorrow and she had a ton of things to do, but the only problem was sleep simply wouldn't come. Ever since she'd turned her body had changed. She didn't need as much sleep as before, even though her mind told her she was tired, her body simply wouldn't listen.

And then there were the dreams…

Maybe she was afraid that if she fell asleep again, the dreams would come; dreams of impossibly blue eyes and dark hair, mussed from her fingers raking through it as they grinded madly against one another. She knew if she was still human her cheeks would be a rosy hue of red right then, but Elena wasn't human anymore and the choices she'd made then, seemed light-years away from what she wanted now, as a vampire. She wanted Damon. That one secret-selfish day and night they'd shared just wasn't enough. She wanted more. They all said it was the Sire Bond, but Elena knew she had desired and wanted Damon before turning. She fought it during the day, because everyone (even Damon himself) told her to, but at night…at night she was free to remember what it felt like to have him inside her. What it felt like to have his hands and mouth all over her. Elena's body heated with the memories of the things they did to each other in those hours when her body rested, but her overactive imagination ran wild. It was an almost nightly occurrence that her dreams had her bolting upright, shuddering and gasping, his name on her lips as she climaxed.

Everyone said Stefan was her 'epic' love, and once upon a time, Elena had believed that too, but things were so different now. When it had actually changed, Elena wasn't sure. Maybe it was when Tyler had bitten him—maybe it was in Denver, when she had finally given into her passion and kissed him—really kissed him. It really didn't matter. All Elena knew was things had changed and the lines between her and Katherine were becoming blurred now that she had been with both the Salvatore brothers.

Elena's head began ache with all her analyzing and over-analyzing. Suddenly a gust of wind caused her curtains to blow inwards. Her new vampire senses picked up another presence in the room and Elena bolted upright, flipping on her bedside lamp. She spotted her doppelganger standing in the far corner of her room and let out a gasp. "Katherine! What are you doing here?!" It was as if she'd conjured her up with all her worrying.

"It's Christmas. I thought I'd stop by and welcome you to the family," she said sarcastically.

"Okay, at least I know I'm not hallucinating," Elena muttered to herself. There is no way she'd imagine (even in her worst hallucinations) Katherine calling her family.

"Oh, was I one of your nightmares after you killed the hunter?" Katherine asked, smiling, "Good, because you've been a nightmare to me ever since you turned!"

Elena had no clue what the elder vampire was talking about, but she was tired and in no mood to play games with Katherine. "Seriously, what are you doing here, Katherine and what do you want?" Elena asked instead of responding, her entire body tensed and ready, as if waiting for Katherine to pounce; which— when dealing with the older vampire—wasn't an outrageous possibility.

However, instead of attacking her, (or answering the question) Katherine merely smirked and crossed her arms over her chest as she sauntered forward; her high heeled boots clicking softly with each step she took. "So it's true," the elder vampire said, stopping at the foot of Elena's bed, "you really did take the leap and give up your precious humanity." She raised a brow. "So…which brother finally did it for you? As if I didn't already know," Katherine taunted, a knowing smile curling her lip.

"No. It was an accident. I didn't—"

"Oh, I know all about your selfless sacrifice to save the football player and Stefan's idiotic decision to indulge your martyr complex," Katherine interrupted with a dramatic roll of her eyes. "Though, I do wonder, how did Damon take that, on top of you leaving him alone to die?"

Elena looked away, not wanting Katherine to see how she still wrestled with that decision.

"Oh come on, Elena. Don't play dumb with me, I've been there. I think we both know you're torn between the two brothers just like I was."

Elena absolutely refused to admit that to Katherine. She already had too much information as it was. Elena didn't want to give her another weapon to use. "What do you want?" she asked instead.

"Actually, I don't want anything," Katherine replied. "I'm here to give you something."

Elena's expression clearly showed her disbelief and doubt. "And why would you do that?"

"Like I said, it's Christmas. Call it my gift to you."

Elena was pretty damned sure any gift from Katherine had some serious (and possibly deadly) strings attached. "Considering the trouble you've caused for me in the past, I think you can understand why I don't believe you just dropped by to give me a Christmas present."

Katherine smirked. "I expected you'd say that, but I think you might be interested once you hear what it is."

"What kind of gift could you have that I would want?"

"I'm giving you the gift of my experience with the Salvatore brothers, Elena. And maybe, when you hear my story, you can make sure history doesn't repeat itself entirely."

To say Elena was surprised would be putting it mildly. Katherine had never given up any information about her relationship with either Damon or Stefan. She'd only ever taunted Elena with the knowledge that both brothers had been hers first.

"Why would you do that?" Elena eyed Katherine suspiciously. "What do you have to gain in all of this?"

"I told you, nothing. I'm simply trying to make this transition easier for you."

Elena frowned. Damon had been very clear on this issue; Katherine never did anything without a reason. "Why don't I believe that," she said.

Katherine hesitated, but then she huffed out a sigh, rolled her eyes and snapped, "Fine. I'm here to get you out of my head. Happy?"

Elena frowned. "I don't understand. Get me out of your head… What are you talking about?"

"Well," Katherine said settling herself at the foot of Elena's bed, "it's like this. It seems we have a link and ever since you've turned, I've felt you tip-toeing through my brain." Katherine leveled a hard eyed stare on her doppelganger. "And I have to tell you…it's been pretty annoying." She paused and then her tinkling laughter filled the air. "However, I think I will thank you for reminding me what an animal Damon is in bed…maybe, I'll see he wants to have one last bang for the road," she said, twirling one perfect curl around her finger. "I mean, after all, we were so good together; as you have _repeatedly _reminded me over the last few weeks."

Elena's eyes bulged. "Oh my God!" she gasped as it hit her. "Are you telling me some of my dreams…weren't dreams at all? They were memories of—"

"_Me_ and Damon," Katherine supplied. "Ding-ding-ding. Give that girl a prize, she finally figured it out." Katherine did not look as amused as she sounded. "Your head hopping has become inconvenient to me, Elena and you need to stop it."

"How is this even possible? How can I be dreaming about your memories?"

Katherine waved a hand impatiently. "Because, you want to, because, we're doppelgangers, because…my blood turned Damon. Take your pick. It's probably a combination of the three," she said. "All I know is you are in my head every night and I want you out, so I decided the only way to do that is for you to make the choice I didn't."

Elena shook her head mutely, still stunned at what Katherine was saying. So, maybe it wasn't her own lust for Damon she was feeling—maybe it was Katherine's? "Was Damon sired to you?" she blurted out.

Katherine's brows shot up to her hairline. "Sired to me? Of course not…" She paused as if the concept suddenly explained some things. "Though I suppose that might explain his utter devotion to finding me," she said, with a shrug.

"So, his feelings for you aren't real?" Elena asked quietly, feeling as if all her emotions were being drained from her.

Katherine laughed. "Of course they were—are," she corrected. "Whatever Damon felt or still feels for me are because he loved me before he was turned. A Sire Bond is simply a desire to make your sire happy. It doesn't make feelings just magically appear. Why would you…?" Katherine stopped. "Oh," she said. "Are you…?" Elena looked away and Katherine nodded as all the pieces fell into place for her. "I get it. Because you're sired to Damon, you're wondering if your feelings for him are real?" Elena gave a small nod. "And don't tell me…" Katherine went on, "Stefan is telling you that if you weren't sired, you wouldn't be having those feelings?"

Elena pulled her covers up a little more, feeling vulnerable. She shrugged. "Yeah, I don't know, I guess, but it's Damon that put a stop to us. He believes it. He ordered me away from him; said it would make him happy," she finished quietly.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "He would. I can see it now. '_It has to be real._'" She let out an exasperated sigh, "He has a serious hang up on that, you know?"

Elena felt a small giggle escape her throat at the way Katherine said that. "Yeah," she replied, "he does. But, what if they're right and my feelings aren't real? What if it is the Sire Bond that is making me feel all these things for Damon? I chose Stefan the night I died. I thought it was the right choice for me then. Why does that feel so wrong now?"

"Because Elena," Katherine said softly, and for once, the utter indifference that the other vampire wore like a suit of armor, seemed to be gone, "the choices we make as humans are only a small part of what we feel once we become vampires. Everything changes. Humans hide their emotions all the time. As vampires it's not so easy. Things you felt as a human become heightened until you can't deny them anymore. If you were a selfish person, that will amplify and you'll become a vampire that lives to satisfy your needs only." She met Elena's eyes. "If you were falling in—or out of love—it will accelerate the process. What might have taken years for you to realize as a human, will happen within weeks of becoming a vampire, because all of our senses are so attuned, we simply cannot resist our urges."

She reached forward and took Elena's hand and surprisingly, Elena let her. "You were falling in love with Damon, but you never quite fell out of love with Stefan, right?"

Elena was stunned Katherine knew this all so well, but then again, why wouldn't she? She had lived it too. Maybe this gift she was offering would be something she could appreciate after all. Elena nodded imperceptibly. "After I turned I still thought Stefan was the right choice…at least at first, but then my feelings for Damon just sort of grew and they're so intense. He consumes me and I think that's what has always scared me," she admitted softly. "I can see myself getting lost in him."

Katherine's expression showed a surprising amount of sympathy. "He does grow on you," she admitted with a genuine smile. "You know," she said, "I never intended to start anything with Damon. I fell for Stefan almost right away, because he made me feel like I was human again. He was sweet and shy, wooing with me with flowers he'd picked himself. He was the epitome of a perfectly well-behaved gentleman of that era. Damon, on the other hand…"

"Doesn't know the meaning of the word, behave," Elena chimed in; her laughter making it obvious that this aspect of Damon's personality really didn't bother her as much as she complained it did. Elena stopped laughing suddenly and faced Katherine squarely, her expression serious. "Katherine, why did you really come here tonight and don't tell me it was to get me out of your head. We both know you're way older than I am, you could keep me out if you really wanted to. So, what do you really want to gain out of sharing your story with me?"

Katherine was silent for so long, Elena thought she wasn't going to answer and then finally she said, "Fine. The truth is I'm not doing this for you or for me. I'm doing this for them. They deserve closure and the only way they're going to get it, is for one of us to finally make a choice."

"But, you made a choice. When you came back the last time, you chose Stefan. What's changed?"

"Nothing, I _do_ love Stefan, but I love Damon, too. Just like you do," she said.

Elena started to automatically deny it, but one look at Katherine's all-too-knowing expression had her shutting her mouth with a snap. She crawled forward, sitting cross-legged in front of her doppelganger. "Okay," she said softly, "I'd like to accept your gift now."

Katherine nodded and began to tell Elena of 1864 and the days when she was the Salvatore brothers' end-all-be-all woman…

An hour later…

Elena tossed aside the drained blood bag and picked up her wine, while Katherine was reclined on her side, holding her own glass of merlot. The half empty bottle sat on Elena's nightstand along with several drained blood bags. They'd really made a girl's night of it after all.

Katherine trailed one well-manicured finger along the delicate edge of the wine glass. "You know, Stefan made me want to be a better person, but I had to compel him to accept my vampire nature. Damon embraced my darkness—made it his own, but in their own way, both of the brothers made me feel and that's when I knew…"

"Knew what?" Elena asked, leaning forward.

"That I loved them both," Katherine answered simply. "And it didn't matter what choice I made, someone would get hurt." She took a healthy sip of her wine. "So…I faked getting captured. It was the only way, or at least I thought so at the time," she added pensively.

Elena's eyes widened as realization dawned. "You faked getting locked in the tomb for them—not to escape Klaus!"

It wasn't a question, but Katherine responded anyhow. "No, Klaus wasn't on to me then, so I didn't need to run. I thought if I was gone it would set them both free, but now…" She let out a long sigh. "I realize it was the worst thing I could do. I never made a clear choice. I left them alone. Years later, when I checked in on them, I realized my decision had set Stefan on his road to Ripper-dom and, turned Damon into a cold, unfeeling killer." She drained the rest of her wine and poured another glass. "It took me a very long time to finally face the mess I made and even then, I was really looking after myself first. I only came back to Mystic Falls for the Moonstone. If Klaus hadn't been actively looking for me again, I probably would have never faced them again. Now, they both hate me…" she finished softly.

For the first time ever, Elena saw the humanity still inside Katherine Pierce; identical browns eyes met and held. "I couldn't choose, Elena, because I was selfish and vain, and I loved them both, but I was _in love_ with Stefan. I knew it, but my desire for Damon wouldn't let me leave him alone. I should have told Damon it was Stefan, but I didn't. You can change the pattern. You're not like me. You love them both, but you aren't in-love with them both—at least not anymore." She took Elena's hand and squeezed, "Make a choice. It's the only way you can stop the same thing happening all over again."

After that brief show of affection, Katherine hopped up from the bed. "Well, it's been fun…" she said, grabbing her leather jacket and slipping it back on.

Suddenly, Elena didn't want her to go. She'd never felt so close to the other vampire. "But, how do I do that—how do I make that choice?"

"Follow your heart, Elena. It may not beat anymore, but it is still in there. It'll tell you. " She paused at Elena's door and Elena saw past the arrogance Katherine projected, to the loneliness she tried so hard to hide. "If you don't…then you really will be just like me, and I think you hate me enough to never want that." And then, before Elena's eyes, Katherine's shoulders straightened and her mantle of self-assurance was back. She twirled a lock of hair and winked. "And, _that _bit of advice is my final gift to you, little doppelganger. Use it well," she said, before blurring form the room.

Elena heard the front door shut with a click and knew Katherine had left. She sat there for a moment, mulling over what she had learned tonight, before she picked up her journal, but instead of writing in it, however, she started reading. She read over her first meeting with Stefan, remembering that rush of excitement when she'd first spotted Stefan at school. She'd been instantly smitten. And then she flipped ahead to her first meeting with Damon; she remembered thinking he was (physically) probably the most beautiful man she'd ever seen, but he was also arrogant, cocky and a total ass! As Elena read, she was stunned to see how many entries centered on the dark haired vampire, and not, Stefan. She hadn't realized how much she wrote about him. Sure, most of her entries were about how he drove her crazy, but it was obvious from the start, that Damon consumed a lot of her thoughts and evoked a strong reaction from her, even when she thought he was a '_self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities_'!

After reading about the night Damon had nearly died from Tyler's bite, Elena closed her diary; Katherine's words from that night ringing in her ears. "_It's okay to love them both, I did_."

In that moment, Elena finally admitted the truth; she loved them both, but she was _in-love_ with Damon, not Stefan. The girl that was in love with Stefan really had died that night on Wickery Bridge, and just as she advised Stefan to do weeks ago, Elena finally let her go, too. It was time to move forward, and the first thing she was going to do was tell Damon that this whole Sire Bond thing didn't have anything to do with how she felt. She wanted to be with him because she was in love with him, not because she wanted him to be happy. Although, if that was a perk of them being together, then hey, she was all for it!

Her phone rang and Damon's name flashed across the screen. Elena hesitated a moment, suddenly nervous. What if he rejected her again? The phone buzzed again and Elena picked it up, but didn't answer. She would never know unless she went for it, so she took her courage in hand and hit the green phone button to answer the call.

"Hello?" Was that her voice? She couldn't believe how husky it sounded.

But instead of Damon's sexy purr greeting her on the other end, it was Katherine's. "Did you figure it out yet?"

Elena's brows drew down. "Katherine?"

"Surely you haven't forgotten the sound of my voice, Elena?" She sounded like the Katherine who first came back to town, teasing, with a side of cruel, and the hairs on Elena's neck rose.

"Why are you using Damon's phone?" she asked, instead of answering Katherine's taunting question. If Elena had any idea how jealous she sounded, she didn't care. Wild imaginings were going through her head at the moment and all she could see was Katherine with Damon, maybe in his bed…Her mind screeched to a halt and the harsh burn of betrayal made her chest ache. Had Katherine somehow used her time here to get close to Damon again?

Katherine chuckled softly. "Before you get your panties all knotted up, Elena. Damon is perfectly fine and not with me…" She paused and Elena could almost see her smirk, "at least, not in the way you're thinking."

Elena felt her entire body relax, and yet…why was Katherine using Damon's phone?

"Where's Damon?" she demanded, getting out of bed to get dressed and head over to the boarding house.

"He's a little tied up, but he's fine," Katherine answered mysteriously.

Elena didn't like the sound of that. "What do you mean?"

"Just get over to the boarding house. I decided to give you one last gift before I blow this town for good."

The line went dead and Elena stared at it furiously for a moment, before speeding around her room, dressing quicker than she'd ever remembered getting dressed in her life—or un-life!

*****************D&E****************D&E*****************D&E****************D&E***************

Elena opened the front door to the boarding house and stepped inside. "Hello?" she called, more than a little worried at what she might find. Her over-active imagination had created all kinds of scenarios on her way over here and she was seriously ready to snap if Katherine and Damon had gotten (even a little) down and dirty!

Nothing but silence answered her call, so she headed for the stairs. "Hello?" she tried again, "Katherine, what kind of game is this?"

Suddenly Elena heard some muffled curses coming from upstairs and then Damon's voice, "Elena?" he yelled.

She started up the stairs. "Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?"

"Uh…I'm fine. Stay where you are," he shouted.

"Why?" Elena blurred up the stairs, but when she started to open Damon's door, he nearly bit her head off when he demanded she 'stay the hell out of his room!'

"Damon, what's going on?"

She could hear him growling and cursing inside, but he wouldn't tell her what was wrong. Finally, Elena had had enough and simply pushed open the door and walked inside. What she saw there caused her footsteps to falter and her knees went weak. Her mouth felt as dry as the Sahara Desert when her eyes traveled over Damon tied spread eagled to his bed. He was almost entirely naked, and the only thing keeping his modesty in check, was the white sheet off his bed draped precariously over his private parts. It covered the bare essentials, but conveniently left the rest of his glorious body entirely exposed for her viewing pleasure. And Elena was stunned at how much she enjoyed seeing him so vulnerable—this time he couldn't just up and leave when she told him how she felt about him.

She said a silent thank you to Katherine for this particular present, even as the heated flames of jealousy licked at her insides at the mere thought of her doppelganger seeing Damon on display like this.

Damon scowled at her, his heavy brows drawing down fiercely over his magnificent blue eyes. "I thought I told you to stay out of here!" he growled, yanking at his wrists and legs, while fighting to keep all his important parts covered. The sheet slipped and Damon was almost fully exposed. He glanced down and frowned when he noticed how close to going 'Full Monty' he was. "Uh...well, since you're already here, would you mind giving me a hand?"

Elena almost giggled. She would_ love_ to give him a hand, but she was pretty sure he didn't mean the kind of _hand_ she had in mind. He looked so nervous that Elena almost reminded him she'd seen, touched and tasted every inch of his perfect body, so why was he acting like they'd never been intimate?

"Elena!" he growled, motioning to his wrists and ankles.

"Oh yeah, sure. You needed a hand," she said and Damon breathed a sigh of relief. That is, until she only readjusted his sheet for him and stood back to admire his beauty once again.

"Okay, not what I had in mind," he said, eyeing her strangely. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Maybe you didn't understand, but I wanted you to untie me."

Oh she'd known exactly what he meant, but she wasn't about to turn Katherine's gift away. The elder vampire had designed this little surprise to force Elena into admitting what they both knew already. Elena was ready to move on and the person she wanted to move on with was Damon.

She nodded, smiling as she spotted the mistletoe tacked to the wall above Damon's massive bed. It was all she could do not to laugh out loud. Katherine really had thought of everything, hadn't she? "Oh, I understood," she answered, "I just chose to ignore the request." His eyes widened and Elena shrugged, still holding in her laughter. Poor Damon, he looked so confused. She'd feel sorry for him if he hadn't put them through two weeks of torture, forcing them to stay away from each other, and all because he was too insecure to realize she really loved him.

She took off her jacket and scarf and set them beside his bed. "But, you know how those damned sire-bonds work…one minute they're good—the next—no deal. I guess it's broken," she said, kicking off her boots.

Damon's beautiful baby blues widened at her flippant reply and the way she was rapidly losing her clothes. "Elena…" he warned, "what are you doing?" He paused and then almost immediately added, "And while you're at it, would you mind telling me how the hell I went to bed alone, but woke up tied to my bed like a sacrificial virgin?!"

Elena shrugged, pulling her sweater over her head. "It wasn't me," she told him, dropping the red garment on top of her jacket and scarf. Damon seemed sidetracked for a moment as she stripped down to her jeans and a flimsy tank top. Elena noticed and forced herself to continue her plan. She had to make him see how good they were together. Her eyes drifted over his fabulous body. "You can blame Katherine for the position you're in."

Damon seemed transfixed as she unbuttoned her jeans, but at the mention of Katherine's name, that brought his attention back to her face, full force. "Katherine!" he spat, struggling against his bonds again. "Why the hell didn't you tell me right away she was involved?!" He glared at her as she stood beside the bed not at all distressed. He motioned for her to untie him. "Hurry up, Elena. Get me out of these things. We have no idea why she's here or what she wants."

Instead of doing his bidding, Elena unzipped her jeans and the 'zzziiip' of her zipper seemed to capture his attention again. He stopped fighting to free himself and his eyes darted to her hips and belly. Elena watched as Damon swallowed convulsively when she peeled her skinny jeans down her sleek thighs.

"What the hell are you doing?" he croaked, his voice raspy, and Elena couldn't help but notice how the sheet had tented, barely hiding his erection. "Katherine is here. We don't have time for this," he said, trying to stay focused, but his body was saying it definitely wanted to make time for this.

Elena didn't pay heed to his words and quickly shed the rest of her clothes, until she stood there before him in nothing, but her bra and panties."I don't think we need to worry about Katherine tonight," she whispered as she reached around to unsnap her bra.

Damon's eyes couldn't seem to stay in one place. They roamed all over her golden flesh drinking her in and Elena paused to watch the sheet rise even further until it was at full mast, standing at attention due to the obvious arousal it was shielding.

He licked his lips and finally raised his darkened gaze to hers. "Elena, I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but…"

"I think she did it for me as a Christmas present," Elena interrupted dropping her bra and baring her perky breasts to Damon's hungry gaze.

He gaped at all the succulent flesh on display, until her words penetrated his lust-addled mind and his eyes snapped back up to meet her gaze. "Whoa! Wait a minute. Did you say Christmas present?!"

Elena had never truly seen Damon speechless, but as his mouth opened and closed several times, obviously at a loss as to what to say, she knew he was all hers. All she had to do was close the deal. She climbed up on the bed, straddling his waist. Damon gasped as her wet panties came into direct contact with his hard on.

Elena slipped her panties off and settled herself directly on his lap. "Yep," she said, mimicking him as she popped the 'P' in the word. She splayed her hands on his chest, running her fingers along the smooth muscles she'd fallen for in one night of passion. She paused to tweak his nipples and Damon groaned; Elena's belly clenched at the sound. "Yes, present, as in…" Elena leaned down and licked his ear, causing Damon to gasp and shiver, "she wrapped you up and gave you to me." She took his lobe between her teeth and laved it with her tongue before biting down just hard enough to make him buck his hips and growl.

"Elena! Stop…" he panted, averting his eyes from the damp curls perched so perilously close to his dick. He gritted his teeth to keep from begging her to ride him already! "I thought we agreed—" Damon's words were stopped mid-sentence when Elena bolted upright with vampire speed, grabbed his tied wrists and squeezed so hard, he winced.

"No!" she snapped, pinning him to the bed, "_You_ said we should stop making love! _You_ were the one who insisted my feelings aren't real!_ You _were the one who said it would make you happy if I left you alone! And _you_ were the one to send me away! None of that was an agreement, Damon, it was a demand!"

Damon groaned and Elena suddenly realized she was holding his bloodied wrists to the bed. "Oh!" she gasped, letting him go. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

He nodded, eyes fluttering a bit as he tried to give her one of his patented Damon Salvatore smirks. Elena loved him even more for taking this situation like he was. She cupped his jaw, holding it tenderly, as if he were made of glass, but still fiercely determined to get her point across to him tonight, once and for all. "I never wanted to be away from you," she told him, brushing her lips across his. "It wasn't my idea to stay away from each other. It's been killing me." His eyes opened wide and Elena kissed him gently, letting him know she forgave him before he even started to beat himself up for hurting her.

Elena stroked her thumbs across his soft, delicious lips. "I love you, Damon…" she said, staring intently into his eyes, letting him see every bit of the emotions swelling inside her heart. "Let me show you how much," she whispered, before sealing her lips over his and finally tasting him again. With a soft groan of submission, Damon gave in and opened his mouth to her, allowing her access. Elena whimpered, deepening the kiss and exploring him with her tongue, just like she had dreamed of doing every night, ever since the night he refused to kiss her under the mistletoe at the lake house.

After several deep, wet kisses, Elena finally pulled back. They were both breathless and panting from desire. "I love you," she said again and Damon finally seemed to hear her words and understand them as fact.

His jaw dropped and to say Damon looked stunned, would be putting it mildly. Once again he was speechless as his mouth opened and then snapped shut. He blinked those impossibly long eyelashes at her several times, before a slow smile spread across his lips. "You love me?"

Elena nodded and before he could change his mind and decide she was still under some sort of bond thingy, she pulled the sheet away and exposed the part of his anatomy that had kept her up at night, tossing and turning, with need and desire.

Damon gritted his teeth and hissed when she gripped him and guided his cock to her wet center.

"Elena!" he gasped, "Don't do this if you aren't sure," he said, giving her one last chance to bail out on them as a couple.

Elena didn't hesitate. She placed him firmly at her entrance and sat down. Their deep moans of satisfaction filled the silence of the room as she slid down his shaft, until he was fully seated inside her.

"Shit!" Damon hissed, pulling at the ties that bound him to the bed. Now that he was fully committed to the act of making love with Elena, he wanted to be free. "Untie me," he breathed raggedly. "I want to touch you."

"No," Elena said, defying him. "I want you to be sure this isn't my bond to you making me do this. I'm here because I want to be."

"I get it," he replied. He tugged at his wrists. "I think it's pretty obvious I'm not ordering you to be here, but I want to touch you, caress you." He leveled those amazing eyes on her and Elena could feel herself melting. "Please," he added, lower lip jutting just a tad and Elena was a goner.

"First, admit I just smashed his sire bond theory to hell and back and then I'll untie you."

He rolled his eyes, but complied. "Yes Elena, I admit you smashed my sire bond theory to itty bitty bits and pieces." He glanced down to where they were still intimately joined and swallowed hard. "Can you untie me now? I really, _really _want to touch you."

The beautiful smile that graced her features at his admission spoke for itself and Elena immediately went to work freeing him from the ties that kept him bound to the bed. It took her several minutes, even with her newfound strength. "Katherine really knows how to tie a knot," she muttered as she finally got his last limb free.

Damon immediately flipped Elena on to her back. "Yeah, she does, I'll have to think of a way to thank her later for trussing me up like that," he growled, pinning Elena under him.

Elena giggled, but as she noticed his wrists, chaffed and bleeding a bit from his previous exertions, her brow furrowed worriedly. "Does it hurt?" She turned her head and kissed the inside of his wrist soothingly.

For a moment Damon looked unmanned at the tender gesture. "It's already healing," he said softly.

Elena saw that he was correct. The red marks on his wrists had already healed and his skin was once again perfect and unblemished. "I'm sorry she tied you up," Elena said, worrying her bottom lip. "Are you mad?"

Damon had never loved her more, but she looked so adorably concerned, he simply had to tease her a bit. "Furious," he purred in reply. "Remind me to spank you later for this little stunt." However, the way he arched his hips, grinding himself against her gave truth to that lie, so Elena wasn't too worried.

She tilted her pelvis, joining in on the mutual grinding, eager to have him back inside her. "You can threaten me with a good time later, but for now…ooh!" she moaned, losing her train of thought as the head of his penis nudged her entrance.

Damon smirked, pleased with the responses he evoked in her, now that they'd given in to their passion for each other. "You were saying…" he teased, pushing inside just a little bit, giving her only a fraction of his impressive length.

Elena's eyes snapped open. She was tired of waiting. She'd dreamed of this night for the last two weeks and she needed him to stop tormenting her. "Damon!" she demanded, "Make love to me—now!"

His smile was a sight to behold. It lit up his face and Elena had only seen it on rare occasions. "Yes ma'am," he replied dutifully and with one sure thrust of his hips, he buried himself to the hilt inside her.

Damon paused, taking a minute to savor the feeling of having her hot, wet sheath wrapped tightly around him again. "Oh God, Elena," he groaned, throwing his head back and closing his eyes as he braced himself above her. "You feel sooo gooood."

Elena could only nod her head in agreement. It was like her brain had short circuited and was running on pure instinct because the only thing she could think of was 'move'. So she did. She wrapped her thighs around his slim hips and began to thrust her pelvis upward, forcing him deeper. Damon responded in kind, cupping her face and kissing her deeply as he began to move inside her. He gripped her thigh and dragged it higher along his hip as he set a rhythm that quickly had them both gasping for air, struggling to hold off coming, so they could make the glorious feeling of being one, last just a little bit longer.

They wanted it to last, but it had been so long and they were so hot for each other—all things, even great things come to an end and it didn't take long before Elena had her hands buried in Damon's silky hair, dragging his lips to her neck as she teetered on the brink of orgasmic relief.

"Do it," she commanded, tilting her head to the side and surrendering her flesh to him.

Damon's mouth salivated at the mere thought and he couldn't control his instant reaction. Dark veiny lines appeared around his eyes and his fangs elongated. "Elena!" he panted, "I don't know if we should…"

She was done pretending she was still human. She was a vampire now and she wanted vampire sex from him. "Please," she asked, her big doe eyes meeting and holding his gaze. "I want it—I want you to be my first."

Damon almost climaxed on the spot, her offer was simply too good to be true or pass up. With a deep growl of pure satisfaction, Damon nodded and sank his fangs gently into the smooth skin of Elena's neck.

It was instant bliss for both of them, and with a cry of his name, Elena immediately went over the edge, shuddering as she came in long waves that made her belly clench each time Damon drew her blood into his mouth. Elena's climax and the sweet taste of her blood triggered Damon's downfall into sensual overload. He was in her in (literally) every way possible and she was in him now, too. Elena finally belonged to him, and he to her. It was everything he'd ever dreamed of and with one final thrust of his hips, Damon followed Elena into orgasm. As he rode out the after-shocks of the mind-blowing release, he clung to her, holding her tight, as if she was the only thing keeping him from floating away on a pure high of intense sexual satisfaction.

Elena loved every second of it. No one made her feel as cherished—worshipped even as Damon could.

"I love you," she whispered when she could finally speak again.

Damon raised his head, his eyes were heavy lidded and Elena thought he looked a bit drugged. She loved that she could put such a look of perfect happiness on his face.

"Say it again," he whispered hoarsely.

Elena cupped his jaw and kissed his lips. "I love you."

Damon's lips curled and he definitely had on his 'I'm happy' face again. "Merry Christmas, Elena," he breathed, kissing her back.

Elena's heart swelled. "Merry Christmas, Damon," she replied. "Still want to get back at Katherine for setting this up for us?"

Damon chuckled and rolled onto his back, bringing Elena with him so that she rested on top of his naked chest. "After this Christmas present, I might have to rethink the idea that Katherine's heart is nothing, but a shriveled up walnut inside her chest, hmm?"

Elena smacked his chest playfully. "She loved you, Damon. She did this so I wouldn't make the same mistake she did."

Damon didn't really want to talk about his ex-lover while in bed with Elena, but she had somehow seemed to forgive the woman who'd made his world a nightmare—maybe he could try too. "Fine, I'll send her a fruit basket. Happy?" he asked, wriggling his brows in the way that used to drive her crazy. It still did, but now it drove her crazy in a whole new and exciting way.

Elena suddenly remembered the mistletoe above his bed. She glanced up, drawing Damon's attention to the little sprig attached to his wall.

"Did she put thumbtacks in my wall?"

"Can you forget about that for a minute and just go with the spirit of the gesture."

"That depends. What did you have in mind?"

She randomly thought how a woman would kill for lashes like his as she got lost in his beauty for a moment.

"Elena…?" he said, bringing her back to the moment.

She glanced back up to the mistletoe and then (as was her habit) her gaze dropped to his mouth. "Well, since you wouldn't kiss me under the mistletoe a couple weeks ago, I was thinking…"

"Now would be the perfect time to rectify my error?" he supplied and Elena nodded, her smile tugging at the corners of her lips and making Damon smile in return.

He ran the back of his hand along her cheek. "I can't believe this is really happening and a part of me believes I don't deserve this…" Elena started to protest, but he shushed her with a finger over her lips. "I can't help it. I've never been the guy who gets the girl, Elena, and it's going to take me a minute to actually believe you're mine, but if you'll let me, I'll spend the rest of my eternity proving to you that you made the right choice tonight."

His words brought tears to her eyes and Elena reached up and took the mistletoe down. She held it over her head and gave him a watery smile. Damon grabbed her around the waist and dragged her up his body to seal his lips over hers in a kiss that had both their toes curling under the covers.

Elena leaned back, and ran the mistletoe along his cheek. "I think we need to send Katherine something bigger than a fruit basket..."

Damon groaned at the mention of his ex-lover again. Katherine may have made a huge effort in righting her past wrongs tonight, but he still hadn't quite gotten to the point of forgiveness. That would come in time he supposed, but he really didn't want to discuss her anymore tonight, so he did the only thing he knew would distract Elena from the (still) sore subject. He kissed her.

Elena responded immediately and the mistletoe, Katherine and everything else faded into the background. Words weren't spoken or needed. Their body language said everything that needed to be said and for many hours the only sounds coming from Damon's room were the moans and groans of the two lovers as they made love and reconnected in the most basic way known to man.

******************D&E***************D&E****************D&E***************

Hours later and many, many miles away from Mystic Falls, Katherine Pierce sat at a bar. It was Christmas day and she was alone. She'd felt the link with Elena break some time ago and knew the younger vampire had made her peace.

Katherine smiled, but it was tinged with sadness. At least one of them would find happiness.

The bartender handed her another glass of bourbon and Katherine thanked him with a seductive smile.

"It looks like it's going to be a white Christmas after all," he said, pointing outside to where big white flakes of snow were beginning to fall. Katherine nodded, but didn't reply. "Well…um, Merry Christmas, Miss. Just let me know if you want anything else."

"Thank you, I will," Katherine said, taking a sip of her drink. Her phone buzzed alerting her to an incoming text. Katherine's brow shot up when she saw Damon's number on her screen. She opened the text hesitantly, not at all sure what he would say to her considering last night she'd jumped him in his sleep and left him tied to his bed for Elena to find.

As she read the text a slow smile formed on Katherine's lips.

'_I don't know why u did what u did n truthfully I wanted 2 kill u earlier…but thank u. Merry X-Mas Katherine...I'll make sure n tell Stef u dropped by 2 say hi'_

_D_

Katherine signaled the bartender over. She laid two one hundred dollar bills on the bar and slid them forward. "You know what, it's Christmas, let me buy the bar a round." She glanced around the bar mentally calculating how many people were there. "That should cover it, right?"

The bartender was flabbergasted. "But Miss, that's too generous…"

Katherine shrugged it off and pushed the money over the lip of the bar where you would leave the bartender's tip. "Well, I guess it's lucky for you I'm feeling generous today…" She glanced back at her phone and smiled again. "After all, it _is_ Christmas…and who knows what can happen, right?"

**The End**

**Well, there you have it. Leave a morsel for the musie if you would, she's become fickle in her old age! ;) Again, hope you all have a terrific New Year!**

**Jen :)**


End file.
